


howl at the moon

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (they're bigger on the inside. but shh don't tell cassandra it might break her), Episode: s03e02 And the Fangs of Death, Ezekiel-centric, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, Temporary, a bit of both, and the tags are a mess, because honestly that's also what i live for, ezekiel gets carried bridal style, ezekiel is kind of a badass, i LIVE for ezekiel & jenkins interactions, idc what u say ezekiel remembers, jenkins has endless pockets full of random shit, jenkins is a mother hen to everyone tho, jenkins is grumpy but he cares, jenkins&ezekiel could be read as father/son or pre-slash i guess??, references to "and the point of salvation", slightly a missing scene?, this is short, weird format/writing style, werewolf!ezekiel, why am i like this?, wrote this at midnight after rewatching librarians season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: What if Jenkins and Eve had been a little late?





	howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title is nonsensical and doesn't really fit the story other than the obvious wolf reference but meh i'm too tired to be clever
> 
> i SWEAR i am working on "Trouble" in fact i'm nearly done  
> i'm just worried because do you guys think libraries are good for a first date??? because personally, i'd love that, but i'm also an uncool nerdy virgin who has never been on a date so idek  
> i mean i'm doing it either way but it might crash and burn and anxiety's like "well it's gonna suck anyway, how aboutcha just don't write it???" and i'm like "shut the fuck up"  
> anyway that chapter is nearly done but in the meantime enjoy a random short about ezekiel and jenkins and werewolfiness

 

 

Pain was racing through every nerve in Ezekiel’s body. His bones were shifting and shivering, fur was sprouting like needles pushing through his skin, his jaw aching as fangs filled his mouth. His eyes were burning, leaving his vision blurry and his head aching even worse.

The stone floor was cold on his back. He was almost unconscious, everything was going black…

He could hear the two DARPA scientists talking, their voices blurring and fading.

A loud growl reverberated through the hall. One of the werewolves. He could hear it above them. Smell it.

More, in the distance, down the hall. They were getting closer.

These people were going to die. Innocent people. And after that, his friends.

The thought sent a surge of energy through Ezekiel. These werewolves were trying to kill innocent people. They were trying to kill _his ~~pack~~_ _friends._

Ezekiel stumbled to his feet, ignoring the shocked ~~humans~~ scientists. He could feel a growl in his throat, ~~his fur bristling~~.

His fingernails were long and pointed. Claws.

He faced the other werewolf, already sensing more on the way. _~~More of them, more, could Ezekiel fight all of them off?~~_

Ezekiel bared his fangs, planting his feet solidly the way Baird had taught him and readying himself for a fight. The other wolf growled low in his throat, approaching slower.

“ _Run!”_ Ezekiel roared at the humans, charging forward.

He heard them clamoring, stumbling back, but they weren’t running, why _weren’t they running?_

He swiped at the wolf _~~invader, murderer, tryingtohurtmypack tryingtohurtpeople stOPHIMSTOPHIMSTOP~~ _ he dodged an attack, he lunged forward again, _~~kill the killer before he harms my family killhimnowbeforeit’stoolate~~_ the werewolf bit into his shoulder, fangs sinking in to his skin, far too close to his previous wound, _~~“I can’t watch you die again-~~ ” _Ezekiel shook him off violently, clawing at his neck. _~~gethimaway save them save them you have to save them~~ _ But he only managed a shallow cut, barely scratching, before his arm was whipped away by another werewolf from behind. _~~there’s more of them, protect your pack, protect the humans~~_

A few more soon joined. Ezekiel was fighting a losing battle _~~“those are the bravest men I’ve ever seen-” be brave, fight protect~~_ he was outnumbered, inexperienced _~~there’s no save point this time don’t screw this up jones~~_ he had to _win- ~~some master thief, you’re a wolf now, a monster, how can you save them now?~~_

There was a loud gunshot and one of the wolves fell away with a whimper. Ezekiel whirled to slice at another- _gunshot-_ and another- _gunshot-_ only two of them left-

Someone’s voice, who was that-?

_Ezekiel! What happened-?_

_Eve._

_~~pack member, leader, alpha- **eve**.~~ _

_~~he had to warn her, warn them, had he protected them? apep, the wolves, he had to-~~ _

“Apep…” he groaned, stumbling back. With no more enemies to fight, his adrenalin-fueled energy was fading as fast as it had appeared. “Hurry.”

“Jenkins, keep an eye on him,” Eve ordered. Ezekiel nearly fell to the ground. Or he would have, if Jenkins hadn’t caught him easily.

_~~When had Jenkins gotten here? More of them to protect, more of them to lose-~~ _

Jenkins lowered him carefully to the floor, holding him up. Ezekiel’s first instinct was to flinch away, he smelled like _danger,_ but it was overwhelmed by _~~pack, he is pack, trustfamilysafe he won’t hurt you-~~_

Jenkin’s didn’t seem aware of his internal conflict. He was examining Ezekiel, gently tipping his head this way or that to examine his fangs and eyes. His hand was running over Ezekiel’s jawline and- _oh,_ that was weird. Apparently, Ezekiel had a beard now. Oh, right. Fur.

“Tapetum lucidum in the eyes, hyperactive follicles…” Jenkins rattled off. Ezekiel could almost _hear_ his grimace. He smelled distressed. Worried.

His human side surfaced for a moment. Whoa, that was weird. He could smell distress now?

“He's turning into a werewolf.” one of the humans said.

“Yeah, but he fought those other wolves,” the other argued. “That’s gotta mean something, right?”

“That would have taken an enormous amount of willpower,” Jenkins frowned. Ezekiel almost laughed at the traces of- what was that? _respect?_ -in his voice.

“He’s still _becoming a werewolf.”_ said the first human. _~~ezekiel was a werewolf thief monster librarian~~_

“No, he is not. Not yet.” Jenkins said, jabbing a finger in their direction. He sounded determined. “He’ll need…” he rummaged through his pockets, “…wolfsbane!” he declared, triumphant.

“You just… have that on you?”

“I carry things,” Jenkin shrugged. “My pockets are… big. He’ll need more when we get back to the Library…” he was holding Ezekiel’s arm up now. “This might hurt,” he told Ezekiel in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “But I can stop this, reverse the process.”

“Can you reverse it for everyone else?” one of the humans asked.

Jenkins went quiet. _~~He smelled distressed, sad, Ezekiel unconsciously nuzzled closer- comfort him, he is pack, he needs protection-~~_ “No, I’m sorry. It’s too late. Ezekiel is… he isn’t there yet. And he had enough of himself to, well, defend us. It’s remarkable, really.”

Of course it took getting turned into a werewolf to get a compliment from Jenkins.

“D..do it,” Ezekiel choked out. _~~do it do it I can’t stay like this everything is too loud~~_

Ezekiel was pretty sure he was panting now, had it always been so cold in here-?

There was a sharp jab, a needle- and then fire, _burning in his veins,_ burning away the infection, the fur prickling and receding, his eyes burning again-

“It won’t completely take care of it,” Jenkins said, “But one injection should be enough for now. We’ll make some wolfsbane tea for you later.”

“We need to get going,” _~~one of the humans~~ _ the woman, what was her name? said “Heard it over the radio. I think your friends took care of the problem.”

Jenkins hauled Ezekiel to his feet, letting him lean heavily on him. He was slumped into Jenkins’ side, clinging to his arm as Jenkins began to guide him back towards the supercollider chamber.

“Let’s go meet up with the others,” the other solider said. (Ezekiel hadn’t really had time for names, but he was pretty sure it was either Greg or Gavin).

As the went along, Jenkins wasn’t actually dragging Ezekiel, he was actually surprisingly gentle with him. It was kind of nice, considering Ezekiel still wasn’t sure whether Jenkins tolerated him because he had to or because he cared.

After a minute, Ezekiel could mostly walk under his own power, but he still relied heavily on Jenkins’ weight to keep him upright. They stumbled into the collider room just in time to see the woman- the one Ezekiel had seen Apep possessing- on the ground, confused and asking questions. Flynn and Eve were both holding her up, Cassandra and Jake off to the side looking a bit shell-shocked.

“I can’t believe it,” one of the soldiers said. “You did it. It’s over.”

“I’d raise a glass, but I’m all out,” the other joked.

Ezekiel was exhausted. He slumped a little further into Jenkins’ arms, breath short.

Jenkins noticed his rapidly declining health and frowned, shifting to support Ezekiel’s weight more.

“We need to get him back to the Library,” he said. “The dose I gave him won’t last forever. It took away the worst of the symptoms, but only for now. I can treat it back at the annex.”

Flynn nodded, and Eve stood up. “I’ll do damage control here,” she said. “You all go on ahead.”

“I’ll stay with Eve,” Flynn volunteered immediately. “You know, for help. Helping. I’ll be helping.”

Jenkins rolled his eyes. “Of course, Mr. Carsen,” he said dryly.

“Is he going to be okay?” Cassandra worried, coming closer to peer at Ezekiel. Ezekiel closed his eyes, not wanting to see any pity.

“He’ll be fine,” Stone said with an air of false bravado. “He’s Ezekiel Jones! World class thief! A dog ain’t gonna bring him down.” He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

“Damn straight,” Ezekiel muttered.

Jenkins rolled his eyes, but the gesture was fonder than he’d admit. “Can you walk that far?” he asked Ezekiel.

“How far?” Ezekiel asked. His voice was slurring slightly. His limbs felt a little heavy. He felt kind of cold. Was he shivering?

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jenkins said. He scooped Ezekiel up in his arms like he weighed nothing. Ezekiel made a protesting sound, but Jenkins ignored it. Damn it, he was being carried bridal style like a damsel or something. Stone would most certainly be making fun of him later.

(If Stone got him a dog toy later, Ezekiel  _will_ punch him.)

Despite it being a little humiliating and slightly uncomfortable, being carried all the way back to the Annex was… not as unpleasant as Ezekiel had imagined.

He was, of course, drifting in and out of consciousness the whole time, but still. The steady beat of Jenkins’ footsteps, his surprisingly strong arms secure around Ezekiel, not to mention he didn’t feel cold anymore. The soft buzz of Cassandra and Jake talking somewhere to the side seemed muted and distant, but also _loud_. He senses were still heightened. His ears were ringing.

Jenkins shushed the others.

Well, well, well. Maybe Jenkins cared after all.

(Who was he kidding, of course he did. Jenkins was just like that. He had a good heart.)

(Galahad, indeed.)

When they finally arrived, Jenkins put him down on one of the spare beds in the Library, before wandering off to find wolfsbane tea.

He was back soon, making sure Ezekiel was propped up on the pillows right, and generally fussing over him like a mother hen. He was always like this when one of them was sick. After the incident with the devil and the gas mains, he’d mother-henned them for days. No matter how grumpy and distant he was- even while fussing over their health- he definitely cared. Even if he denied it.

The others fussed a little, too- Stone had already visited and given him a book to read (which Ezekiel would read when he got bored but pretend he’d never touched it just to annoy him) and Cassandra had sat by his bedside for a little while, but… Jenkins was a constant presence, claiming he had to monitor the changes. Just in case, you know. In case he needed more- or less- wolfsbane or something. Ezekiel would call bullshit, but…

It was nice, actually.

No one had ever really taken care of Ezekiel when he was sick or hurt, even as a kid.

He was always on his own, always relying on only himself. Because he was _Ezekiel Jones: World Class Thief_. And he didn’t need anybody. He couldn’t afford to. Didn’t want to.

So when he’d had fevers or a gunshot wound or food poisoning, there’d never been anyone to make sure he was eating or warm or, you know… not dying.

Much less someone to put a cold cloth on his forehead or give him soup.

But he always made it through. He could keep himself healthy and running, he didn’t need anyone to give him soup or check his fever.

Or in this case, someone to practically force-feed him magical tea to stop him from becoming a werewolf.

Yeah, his life was a bit crazy now.

…But it was nice.

To have someone care, fuss, over _him._

Yeah. Even if he’d never admit it, it was nice.

(Even if this tea tasted like garbage. Honestly, couldn't it have been wolfsbane  _coffee_?)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this whole thing is what I thought was going to happen, and then when it didn't happen, what I thought SHOULD'VE happened. Like, that's perfect! Everyone- including Ezekiel- is like "oh no he'll be a werewolf that's bad" but then when the others attack ezekiel pulls a classic hero move and turns the bad transformation against the bad guys! he fights for his friends! if that makes sense! because he's the most stubborn, loyal idiot ever and aren't werewolves pack animals anyway?? and who's gonna be pack?? anubis??? nah who needs a glowing wolfman with big feet when you've got a stubborn old goat- sorry, knight- and co.?
> 
> Also, okay, as I was rewatching, I noticed something weird. In one scene, Ezekiel's changing and is near wolfing out or whatever, and Jenkins is like ">:/ i'll save him" and then next scene we see him, he's limping in with jenkins, no longer wolfing. exhausted and panting, but not hairy or glowy-eyed. so like. what the fuck. no way they got back to the annnex in time to do that shit, so i'm betting jenkins just fuckin had something on him or something. maybe wolfsbane is also marijuana for immortal knights. fuck who knows. i wrote this at like midnight i'm tired.


End file.
